Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for resolving a conflict in a print setting.
Description of the Related Art
When a user changes a print setting, the changed print setting sometimes includes a combination (conflict) in which two print settings are invalid.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-099170 discusses a technique for reading a conflict processing rule and performing control by assuming such a conflict.